epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles: Donald Trump vs Andrew Carnegie
Schedules suck So, I randomly thought of this idea a while back, being two rich people, one an immigrant, one the president who wants to change how immigration is handled. So, uh, connection? Plus, books on money making or whatever. Here we go. BEAT MY NIAGARA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkeaZO39haI Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! DONALD TRUMP! VERSUS! ANDREW CARNEGIE! BEGIIIN! Andrew Carnegie: It’s Carnegie, the philanthropist, here to hand this tan old man a diss, A small loan of a reality check to bounce you back in time to witness, The slamming of a man who stands by the canon of Steve Bannon's mess, Stamping the environment while manhandling the land business! Trump industry's the dump of America, raising hysteria, Preparing a citrus with hair for the head man's chair! It's a Joke, something you'd see ripped straight off of r/the Donald! Supported by enough nutjobs, that no one sane follows! I sold to Morgan for millions, you sold supporters on a wall, But the second you get knocked down, you go and call Alex Jones’ gay frogs, writing to the Brietbart department! Now, any gospel of wealth of a man who can’t finish what he’s started? Donald Trump: It's President "can't stump the Trump" Donald, I may have an attractive wife, but believe me, I'm the model Of a fit businessman, and a fitter president, Than this immigrant is, to run a HUGE establishment! Try to get in my way, I'll make you move like SJWs! Drain the Swamp and watch and celebrate like day 100, dude! My raps are the best, just the best! Yours are soft! (Sad!) Tee me off, and I'll school you in your country's sport of golf! (Bad!) You may have been smart, but you bigly lack knowledge, So join the liberals in getting schooled in my electoral college! With my university, tower, steaks, then my show, and my roast! You'll end up like Sanders: only getting the minority vote! Andrew Carnegie: You gonna back that rap with some "alternative facts"? If it weren't for your VP Pence, you'd have been Goldman Sach'd! The art of your business should be "Mind your own", Slapping crap at a mic, saying they wiretapped your phone, Calling Hillary a crook, wanting her shot up, and then sent to jail, While your spicy friend Spicer concentrates on “holocaust camps” fails! You’ve gone word bank-rupt, you’ll need Hillary to serve you sentences! You're not fit to be a leader, you're better off as their Apprentices! Donald Trump: You're getting pretty angry, you look like you're fired. Go back to your country, work my land, you'll be hired! These last few verses have been devastating, the worst, But when I'm on the mic, I put America first, And all of these people, deserve a rapper who can stand Against a man who wrote a book on how to be a businessman Who’s club can’t even control a god damn dam, check my plans! To make America Great, like only the greatest entrepreneur can! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES! Who Won? Donald Trump Andrew Carnegie Category:Blog posts